


New year with a  bang

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, New Years, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-08
Updated: 2001-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Starting a new year with a new love. BF/RK





	New year with a  bang

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimer: They are not my characters because they to belong to **_Alliance._**

Rating : **PG---** for no sex but still **M/M**

Pairing: **_Benton Fraser and Ray Kowalski_**

Thanks to: The book of love, faith and beauty.

Authors' note: Happy New Year . . . 2001

Dedicated to . . . _Miss Review_ . . . you know who you are and this one is for you. Consider the story a gift.

jackson.maria 

**New Year with a bang**

"So this is how we're gonna ring in the New Year, Frase? We're gonna be rummaging through Madam Rena's house looking fer evidence? I told the Lieutenant that I had plans fer this evening and what does he do? He call's me and tells me that I hafta clock in 'cause one of his nieces just happens ta disappear and he feels that only I can do this job. What kinda of stupid logic is that? I mean, come on, it's just a couple of hours before midnight and . . . Hey Frase? . . .Come here and look at this. I think the lady was a witch of some kind."

Fraser set the papers he was holding down and strolled over to his partner who had been gripping for quite a while now. They had been rummaging through the missing woman's house for over an hour and Ray was ready to explode. "What did you find, Ray?"

"Here, look at this book. It's about how ta cast spells and interpret dreams. You think that maybe she was a witch? Maybe one of her stupid spells made her vanish? Oh great! Now I'm gonna hafta go and tell Welsh that she disappeared inta thin air while all the time I could've been partying!"

Fraser glanced at his partner then shook his head. He took the book that his partner offered and glanced through it.

Ray picked up another book and glanced through it. "Listen ta this, Frase. *A pigeon, alighting near an unmarried girl, foretells for her a marriage within the year. * Now, that's stupid! What if she's living in New York where they have all those pigeons? Now listen to this one 'cause it's a beaut, Fraser, * peacock feathers attract misfortune and cause love to grow cold. * Okay, that one might be true 'cause Stella had a thing about peacock feathers. Wait! . .listen to this one here. * If you dream of a bean, luck in the way of money that is not earned is coming ta ya. * Wonder if I can force myself ta dream of beans? Whadda you think? Do you think that I could . . . Oh wait?! Now, here's a good one, * if you dream of a black cat, it is a very lucky sign, but if the cat is of any other color, beware of false friends. * Sounds about right ta me. Hey Frase? . . .Whadda ya dream of so that I can interpret the dream fer ya?"

"I haven't had any . . . "

"Frase." 

"Well, if you really must know . . . Last night, I dreamed that I captured a huge, ugly man for stealing some rather ugly eggs and when I was bringing him home, he turned into a hyena. Then this hyena ran off and hid in a cabbage patch that was hidden behind a huge bale of hay."

Ray glared at his partner incredulously and then shook his head. "Freak . . . You do know that yer a freak, right? Lemme see what the eggs meant . . . Where is it? . . .egg . . . eggs, oh here it is. Okay listen up Frase, * to dream of eggs means that someone else is in love with yer sweetheart. * Okay, Frase, yer sweetheart is two-timing ya so 'fess up and tell me who she is so I can go and kick 'er in the head."

Fraser glanced over at his partner and smiled. "You know very well that I have no sweetheart, Ray. Maybe you read it wrong."

"No, I didn't read it wrong, but it's just that you dreamed it wrong. Whom the hell has dreams like that anyway? Well, then let's look up ugly since ya said it twice, okay? Where's the word ugly? . . .hm . . . listen to this. * To dream that you have become very ugly means that someone admires you. * Oh really? . . .Okay. * and ta dream of meeting an ugly person means that you will make the acquaintance of a handsome man.* Ray closed the book and looked up at his partner. "Oh, so I got this all wrong! Okay, Frase, who is he and what are you not telling me? I assumed that yer sweetheart was a woman but now it turned out to be a man so who is he? And fer crying out loud, do not tell me that the ugly man you like would happen ta be Italian . . . , would he?"

Fraser was puzzled. "Pardon me?"

Ray studied those surprised blues and then repeated himself. "I asked if this ugly person is Italian, Frase? The one that ya have the crush on, is he Italian?"

It took Fraser a few seconds to make the connection and he gasped. "Ray!" 

Ray only watched him.

Fraser was stunned with the remark then looked away. He glanced back down to the book in Ray's hands and added. "Maybe you should continue and search for the interpretation of cabbage."

"Why?" asked Ray noticing that his partner was becoming a bit nervous. 

Fraser kept glancing at his partner then looking away. Ray made him uneasy with the ridiculous insinuation.

The detective resumed with his grilling. "Do you think that maybe the book will tell me more about you then yer willing ta say? Now you've made me curious, Frase. Was the man in yer dreams, Italian?"

Fraser glanced up and looked into those glaring blues and shook his head. "Ray . . . there is nothing to tell. Would you please continue?"

The detective looked away reluctantly then continued to flip through the pages. He was now suspicious of his friend's behavior, but then again, curiosity was part of his job and that's what made him an observant detective.

Fraser took in a deep breath and ran a knuckle across his eyebrow wondering where his partner's questions were leading to. He couldn't embrace the impressions that his partner was envisioning of him.

Ray read the phrases to himself then his eyes darted up to observe his partner.

Fraser stared at him while anxiously waiting for an answer. "Well? What does the book say?"

Ray frowned and glared at him.

"Ray?" asked Fraser timidly.

Ray glanced back down into the book and cleared his throat before reading the passage. "Okay, so we're talking cabbage here. * To dream of cabbage denotes that a fair man is coming into yer life. * Okay, we've got more information then we need, Fraser . . . Now, you tell me if this fair man in yer dreams just happened ta be Italian?" Ray demanded an answer as he shut the book.

Fraser was stunned with the continuing interrogation and gaped at his partner. It took him a minute to regain his posture and then he asked. "Ray? When is this fair man supposed to be coming into my life?"

The question upset the detective and he sneered. "Well, gee, I dunno, Fraser . . . Why can't you tell me, after all this is one of yer dreams. And why won't you say if the ugly man is Italian!"

Fraser couldn't believe the coldness that was underlying Ray's voice and it made him defensive. "Really, Ray . . . I can't control my dreams, they just happen."

"Oh yeah, you can control yer dreams, Frase, 'cause yer the king of control! Or, so I thought you were until now . . . What, or should I say, who were you thinking of before you fell asleep? Did he happen ta be Italian?"

"Ray!" Fraser shook his head feeling affronted by the insinuations. "I cannot remember what I was thinking of before I fell asleep. Could I look at the? . . ."

"No!" Ray pulled the book out of Fraser's reach behaving like two years old who refuses to share his toys. "First, lemme check out the word *dog* and then you can have it." 

"The animal in my dreams was a hyena, Ray."

"When I said dog, I wasn't referring ta yer dreams. Besides, dog or hyena it's still the same thing!" He flipped through the pages and mumbled under his breath. "What a coincidence that you can't remember what you were thinking of before going to sleep, Fraser." 

Fraser stared at his partner in disbelief. He couldn't comprehend his partner's sudden odd behavior. He watched as Ray flipped through the pages angrily in search of the word in the book. 

The detective found the word, read the interpretation to himself then glanced up at his partner. Blues were on blues and neither one of the two blinked. Ray then looked back down and reread the page again then shut the book and glared at his partner.

"Well? . . .What was the interpretation of a hyena?" asked Fraser afraid of the answer after assessing the scowling look on his partner's face. 

Ray bit at his lip, clutched the book to his chest and tapped his foot all the while he stared at Fraser. "Ray?"

"Okay, now . . . before I tell you what the book says I just want you to answer one question for me."

Fraser nodded. "Yes, of course I will tell you what you want to know."

"Before I took up a certain position at the 27th did any of the people that work with ya imply anything about you and the Italian?"

Fraser was puzzled with Ray's questions about his previous partner. He knew what the detective was asking but he didn't know why he was asking. "Ray, let me assure you the Italian man in question happens to be my friend. No implications or insinuations were ever made of him or me at the 27th precinct. Well, none that I was aware of so why are you asking me these questions?"

Ray nodded then proceeded to read the interpretation in the book. "Okay so listen ta this, * ta dream of a hyena is a sign that something you imagine to be a secret is really known to many. * Okay . . . So we're gonna stop here cause, we're not even gonna search for the word hay. If I read this correctly, it's saying that everyone at the 27th knew what was going on, Frase. So how come you didn't know what was going on, or did you?"

Fraser cocked a questioning eyebrow at his partner as he stared at the detective before adding. "Ray? . . . What did everyone in the 27th know and what is going on? You're acting very strangely."

Ray placed the book down on the desk then leaned up against the same desk to glare at his partner. "Fraser, maybe there's something that you would like ta share with me and now would be a really great time to do this. You know, sort of confessing and let's start the New Year with a clean slate."

Fraser was puzzled as he gazed into those pale blues. He adjusted the Stetson then clasped both hands behind his back and stared at his partner. "Ray? . .. What is it that yer asking me? What do you want to know?"

Ray nodded. "Okay, I'll put all my cards on the table. I wanna know whom you are secretly dating?"

Fraser's eyebrows shot upward when his eyes went wide after hearing his partner's question. "You want to know whom I am secretly dating? Wherever did you get such a ludicrous idea as that, Ray? Oh . . . are you referring to the woman that we were requesting material from at the evidence lock . . . "

"No. . Not her, so try again." Ray shook his head.

Fraser thought again. "Oh then . . . you must be referring to Denny Scarpa or Luann or. . . . "

"No, think again, Fraser, but this time do try someone of the opposite sex. This time go with something more along the line of Italian and undercover."

Fraser frowned then the allegation hit him and his mouth dropped open. "Ray!"

"No, we're not talking about me, so how 'bout trying the other Ray. The Italian one."

"Oh dear! Surely you don't think that . . . Ray!" added Fraser totally shocked by his partner's accusation.

"Well, I mean ya can't be seeing him now 'cause the man's not here at the moment but you do know where he's at, don't you? You received a postcard once so you two must keep in touch with each other, am I right?" added Ray somewhat offended.

Fraser couldn't believe what his partner was accusing him of. He gaped at his partner then shook his head. "No. . . . I don't know his whereabouts and there was never anything but friendship between the detective and me and we shouldn't even be discussing such matters here! Someone could be eavesdropping or. . . . "

"No one's around but you and me Frase and besides, I ain't mentioning any names. So you two never . . . "

"No! How could you even think that? The man is my friend!" added Fraser somewhat embarrassed now.

It didn't take a scientist to know that Fraser was being truthful by the shocked look on his face and this embarrassed Ray. He realized that he made a mistake then turned away and collected the book off the desk. "Frase . . . I'm sorry. I don't mean ta accuse you of anything. It's just that I had this dream . . ." Ray turned to look at his friend and then apologized again quickly. "Look. I don't know what came over me and I'm sorry that I accused ya of . . . uh . . . maybe we should continue our investigation and ferget what I just said, okay? It's just that this place is weird and it gives me the creeps and . . . "

It was Fraser's turn to probe. "You had a dream? Was I in your dream?"

Ray glanced up at his partner then he looked away. " Well . . . yeah . . . It's kinda stupid and I don't wanna talk about it."

Fraser nodded. "I see . . . and was there an Italian man in this dream?"

Ray could not face him now. He nodded and stared at the floor.

"Would you care to share this dream that you had with me?"

Ray looked up to the Mountie and shook his head. "No, I don't care to share this dream with anyone . . . It's just that you don't tell me much about the Italian even when we're alone at my apartment and I get kinda, you know, curious. The only things you've ever told me about him are that the real Ray wouldn't do this and the real Ray wouldn't do that but, that's just about it. "

Fraser watched his partner fidget as he let out his frustrations. He gazed into his partners blues and nodded. "I'm sorry Ray. I had no idea that this bothered you so much. I understand where you are coming from now. Let me just assure you that if you should ever become curious of my past, all you have to do is to ask me and I will be forthright with you."

Ray was embarrassed and now he turned away. "Well, yeah, I know. But you know how it is. Men don't talk about stuff like that."

Fraser stared at him and asked. "And why can we not discuss such matters as my past? We are the best of friends are we not? You can ask me anything, Ray. You do not have to fear me ridiculing or scoffing you because I would never do such a thing."

Ray nodded then stepped away feeling too uncomfortable now. "Okay . . . um . . . enough said. Fraser, um . . . How 'bout we check that other desk over there ta see if we can find anything that will help us with this woman's disappearance." And Ray started off.

"Ray?"

"Yeah?" Ray looked at him.

"Did you really believe that I was secretly seeing . . . someone in particular?"

Ray looked up into those blues and then nodded. He went on to say. "Yeah, I did believe that, Frase because . . . well, because there are times when you take off and I don't know where ya go or who ya go see. I know that yer with me most of the time but there are days when yer gone all evening and I don't see you until the next morning and I wonder if . . . Look, it's none of my . . ."

"No Ray. If you want to know what I do, I will tell you."

"No! Maybe you shouldn't tell me, Frase." Frowned Ray suddenly afraid to find out where or what his friend did when he was away from him.

"But, I want you to know what it is that I do, Ray. Most of the times, when I'm away from you, Dief and I walk over to the park and we sit close to the lake where I meditate. I spend hours reflecting on my life, my dreams and my desires. Even though the city of Chicago is overcrowded with people and crowds sometimes, I feel alone. But, then I remind myself that I have you . . . and then I do not feel alone anymore. I am very fortunate to have you in my life. But that is what I do when I am alone and away from you."

Ray gazed into those blues and then he blushed. He nodded and looked away. He then looked at Fraser again and added. "Do you ever think about . . . him . . . Ray . . . the Italian? Do you ever reflect on him and . . . miss him?" he asked feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Fraser regarded his partner for a second and then he shook his head. "No, I really do not miss him. I did, at first when he left Chicago but then you came along and now you preoccupy most of my time. You make it difficult to concentrate on anything else."

Ray liked the way that sounded and a corner of his mouth inched upward ending in a lopsided grin. "So I make it difficult to concentrate, huh? Frase, I think it's you that make it difficult on me. Yer not an easy person to push out of my mind, you know. I mean . . . You do keep me on my toes and you keep me thinking all of the time."

"I do?" smiled the Mountie.

Ray's eyes twinkled and he blushed. "Okay, lemme rephrase that 'cause that sounded kinda corny. What I meant was that you are an outstanding man with strange traits and that keeps me on my toes."

Fraser nodded. "Ah, so now you're talking about my characteristics, am I correct?"

Ray laughed and reached over slapping Fraser on the shoulder. "Okay, look so I'm not good with words so let's just get back ta work and enough about this, okay?"

Fraser smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course we should continue our search, Ray."

Ray turned away and headed for the desk.

"You know, son. That yank's really got a good head on his shoulders."

Fraser glanced at his father and whispered. "You think so? Why would you say that?"

Ray was across the room already and pulling out drawers to the desk at the far end of the room.

"Well, for one thing the man was worried that you and that other Italian detective were . . . a bit more then just friends and to be quite honest, I was worried too. If you two had entered into a. . . . an alliance then there was no way that you would have given me grandchildren and . . . "

"Grandchildren?" Fraser gaped at his father and murmured. "You must remember that you are dead."

"Well, that doesn't change anything and I can still be a grandfather if you would just give me a chance! Anyway, your partner here doesn't like to discuss *feelings* which is a good thing because most men don't . . . except for you sometimes and . . . Benton?"

Fraser glanced at his father after he had been staring at Ray. "Yes dad?"

"You have certain * longings * for the yank, don't you? I can tell because it's written all over your face. What you need to do is to find yourself a wife, because you are lonely. You need to find someone who will surround you with love and children just like . . . just like your mother did for me."

Fraser looked away and stared at his partner who was squatted at the far end rummaging through papers. He then murmured. "I need to find someone who will surround me with love?"

Robert Fraser noticed the faraway look in his son's eyes and continued. "In less then an hour the New Year will ring in and I think you should make a resolution to start the year right. You should resolve to find yourself a wife, and get yourself settled down."

Fraser watched his father and smiled. "Were you and my mother happy?"

Robert stared at his son and then looked away feeling uncomfortable with the question. "Of course we were very happy together, what kind of question is that!?"

"And did she make you happy?"

Robert felt uneasy discussing things like feelings with his son. "Uh . . . Yes, she made me very happy. The happiest I've ever been which is why you need to get yourself a wife and stop asking me all these silly questions!"

"I am only asking these questions because I am trying to understand what you expect of me. What you're trying to say is that you want me to be happy. Well, Ray makes me happy. He makes me very happy and I am very fortunate to have him. "

Bob Fraser looked to his son then he looked to the detective who was now sitting on the floor reading some papers. He turned back to his son. "Benton, the yank is not what I was talking about when I said that I wanted to see you . . . Do you think he knows?"

"Yes, I think Ray knows how I feel about him but we just can't verbalize it to each other. Maybe I will take your advice and began the new year by enlightening Ray about my sentiments about him. What do you think?"

Robert shook his head. "I don't know about things like that, son and that is a decision that you will have to make on your own."

Fraser nodded then turned to his father. "Did I disappoint you?"

Robert looked to his son then back at the blond-haired detective and shrugged his shoulders. "No. . . . you do not disappoint me. I would like very much to see you content."

Fraser smiled and nodded as he watched Ray. "Understood." Then he looked to his father. "Do you think that I could convince him to give you grandchildren?"

Robert gasped. "Good lord, I should hope not!"

"Hey Frase! Quit talking ta yerself and get over here! I think I found something!"

Fraser looked to his father, smiled and then started over to his friend.

Bob Fraser called out. "Um . . . Son?"

Fraser stopped and glanced at him. "Yes?"

"Tell the yank to look up the interpretation of hay. It might prove interesting if not entertaining."

"Hay?"

"Yes hey! Now come here, Frase!"

Fraser turned to his partner and hurried over. "What did you find, Ray?".

Ray patted the floor beside him and the Mountie joined him. "Now, take a look at this and tell me what ya think. Isn't this kinda queer here?"

Fraser took the envelope Ray handed him and skimmed through it. He then glanced up at his partner and added. "Well, there is a receipt to a plane ticket and a receipt to a hotel reservation in Italy. So what's wrong with them, Ray?"

"The dates, Frase . . . look at the dates!" Ray pointed to the receipts as he glanced over at his partner. "You know Frase, fer a brilliant man you're not too bright right now."

Fraser studied the receipts then looked up at Ray. "The tickets were purchased three weeks ago but the departure is dated two days ago. You don't think . . . "

"Yeah, I do, now gimme a minute here." Ray grabbed the pamphlet to the hotel resort then grabbed the telephone close to him and dialed. He waited for the amenities from the other end of the line before he spoke. "Hey there, this is Detective Raymond Vecchio from the 27th precinct of the Chicago P.D. and I would like ta talk ta someone whose in charge . . . Yeah, I'll hold."

Ray looked over to Fraser."She's gonna get the manager fer me."

"That was brilliant of you, Ray."

Ray's blues glimmered when he smiled. "Well, thank you, kindly Mr. Mountie."

Fraser grinned as he gazed into those shimmering blues. 

Ray turned away. "Hello, this is Detective Raymond Vecchio calling from Chicago, 27th precinct and we are investigating the disappearance of one, Miss Rena Amber. I need to know if she registered herself into this hotel? If you need to check my references I can give you the number to the 27th and . . . What? . . . .Yes, I'll hold." 

Ray turned to look at his partner again and realized that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. He gazed into the Mounties blues as Fraser stared back at him. Neither spoke as they stared at each other. Ray then noticed that Fraser was staring at his mouth and then started inching in toward him. His heart speeded up suddenly when he realized that the Mountie meant to kiss him and he too inched forward to those parted lips.

Ray jumped when the girl came back on the line. 

"Hello? Are you still there?" .

He fell back into the wall and exhaled. "Uh . . . yeah, I'm still here . . . Oh, she did register into the hotel? Can I speak with her? . . .I can't? . . .okay, then lemme leave a message fer her. First thing I want ya ta do is ta write down my name. It's Detective Raymond Vecchio. Now tell Miss Rena ta contact Lieutenant Welsh in Chicago because her uncle is very concerned for her safety. He's my boss at the 27th and he would be greatly relieved to hear from her. Could you also tell her that because of her disappearance I missed a fantastic New Year's party that I've been waiting ta attend only all year long?! I've been planning this great night out, hoping that I was gonna be able ta . . . "

"Ray."

"Never mind on that last part. Just tell her ta call her uncle the Lieutenant in Chicago A.S.A.P.! And I mean that! If she doesn't get my message then I'll make sure the entire Italian police department will be knocking at yer hotel and while we're at it, could I get yer name please? . . .Hold on, write this down, Frase . . . Loani Allen? . . .Okay, Ms. Allen you get her this message as soon as possible because my badge depends on it! . . .What? . . .Oh, yeah, a happy new year ta you too. Bye."

Ray glanced over at Fraser. "Can you believe that, Fraser?! Miss Rena is vacationing in Italy! I got called in ta investigate her disappearance because Welsh is concerned and the lady's vacationing in Italy! You do know what that means, don't you?"

Fraser shook his head. "No, I don't know what it means. . . .What does it mean, Ray?"

Ray smiled. "It means that she's with the Italian and here I was, all worried fer nothing!"

Fraser didn't understand what Ray was talking about. Then he asked. "What do we do now? Do we call Leuftenant Welsh and notify him of our findings?"

"No, not yet because. . . ."

The telephone rang and Ray looked at it then he looked to Fraser. 

Fraser added. "Well, go ahead and answer the telephone, Ray. It could very well be the Leuftenant."

Ray reached over and answered the telephone. "Hello?"

"Hi! You must be Detective Vecchio?"

"Yes, and who are you?"

"I'm Rena and you are looking for me. Look. I'm sorry to ruin your New Year celebration. I didn't tell anyone about my plans because I didn't think I had too. I just want to apologize for ruining your holiday plans, Detective Vecchio."

Ray nodded. "Well, that's okay 'cause this is my job. You will call your Uncle won't you 'cause it might cost me my job if you don't?"

"Yes, I will call him and just to show you how sorry I am, I would like for you to have a bottle of champagne that I stashed in my china cabinet. Take it and celebrate with the one that you love."

Ray smiled and added. "And, what if I don't have someone?"

Rena laughed and responded. "Of course you do. Everyone has someone that they love. You just have to look right in front of your nose and you'll find that person looking back at you!"

Ray glanced up and saw Fraser and he smiled. 

Fraser smiled in return.

Ray resumed the conversation. "And how will I know that this is the right person?"

"Oh, you'll know. You'll hear blasts and booms bursting in the air and you'll see lights raining and dancing in those eyes when your love looks at you and you'll know that this is the love of your life! You'll know you have just plummeted head over heels in love! Well, I must be off now, and again, my apologies and have a happy new year!"

"Happy new year to ya too." Ray hung up. He glanced over to his partner and smiled. "She's a real looney, Fraser, but at least we found her." He clapped Fraser on the lap before getting up. "Well, guess what Frase? We solved the problem and it's not even midnight yet! The new year will be here in about 15 minutes so you and I are gonna celebrate it here. Hold on a minute cause she gave me a surprise." Ray walked off.

Fraser was curious and got up off the floor and waited for Ray.

Ray returned with the bottle of champagne in one hand and two glasses in the other. "You and I are gonna welcome our New Year in with a bit of bottled happiness." Ray set the glasses down and pulled out a champagne cork to open the bottle.

Fraser added. "Ray . . . you know very well that I don't indulge in alcoholic . . . "

"I know that ya don't drink but seeing that this is a special occasion you can make an exception and take a sip, Frase. Just a sip and I won't make ya drink any more then ya hafta, okay?" Ray poured the champagne into the glasses and handed one to his partner. "Hey! . .how bout we toast in the New Year?" 

"Hey? . . .Ray? Ray, would it be too much to ask if I could look up the interpretation of *hay* in the book?"

Ray frowned. "What? Why would you wanna do that? . .Oh, it's about that crazy dream of yers again, right?"

"I would appreciate it if I could read up on it really quickly."

Ray nodded. "Sure, knock yerself out. The books right there on the floor."

Fraser walked over to the book and picked it off the floor. He flipped through the pages and read the passage to himself.

Ray was curious and asked. "Well? Go ahead and read it out loud, Frase."

Fraser glanced up at him and his face was flushed.

Ray saw the redness in his partners face so he reached over for the book. "Here, lemme read it." Ray skimmed the page looking for the word *hay* then found it. "Okay, here it is . . * dreaming of hay indicates that a shy man is in love with you and needs encouragement if he is to speak of his love to you."* Ray lowered the book and stared at his partner. "Fraser? This doesn't hafta do with . . . "

"No. . . . no Italian's are involved, Ray." Fraser smiled then stepped over to collect his glass of champagne. He turned to his partner and continued. "Did you say that you would like to propose a toast?"

Ray nodded and set the book down. He took his glass and raised it to Fraser never removing his eyes from the Mountie.

Fraser raised his own glass to his partner's glass. "Go ahead, Ray."

Ray cleared his throat and whispered. "Okay, lemme think of something . . . Okay, here goes. To you and me, Frase . . . may our friendship be one that will last forever."

Fraser smiled and clicked his glass to Ray's. "Here, here." They both sipped at their champagne. 

But then the Mountie raised his glass and Ray cocked an eyebrow. He hadn't expected Fraser to propose a toast and to take another sip of champagne. He raised his glass to Fraser's.

"Go ahead, Frase."

"To our friendship, Ray . . . May our friendship always be anchored in truth."

Fraser clicked his glass to Ray's and sipped at his drink. 

"I agree, here, here!" smiled Ray. He then stared at the Mountie as he took a sip of his drink. "Fraser? . . .Speaking of truth . . . can I ask you something?"

Fraser set his glass down. "What is it, Ray?"

"Are you the shy man that the interpretation is talking about, or is it me?"

Fraser didn't understand the question at first. "What interpretation?"

"The interpretation about the hay . . . Is there something that you would like ta tell me?" Ray gazed into those blues.

Fraser stared at his partner and then swallowed. He didn't know how to respond to the question being asked. "Ray . . . yes, there is something that I would like to tell you but it's . . . it's a little difficult to say this."

Ray gazed into those beautiful grey blues and waited for the rest. He needed to know if Fraser had feelings for him just like he had for the Mountie. He had fallen in love with Fraser nearly a year ago and had kept it well hidden ever since. He had promised himself that he would never let the Mountie know of his secret emotions because it might ruin their friendship. He vowed to keep his feelings hidden until last week when he dreamed that Fraser ran off with the real detective Vecchio and the dream had scared him. In the dream Fraser had run off to be with the Italian and Ray had remained behind nursing a broken heart and the feeling had devastated him.

They gazed into each other's eyes with Ray hoping that Fraser loved him and that by some miraculous chance the Mountie would tell him so.

Fraser wanted to tell Ray how he felt about him but he was too frightened, about his partner turning him away.

Ray sighed and knew that he was going to have to ask. "Fraser?"

"What is it, Ray?"

Ray was nervous as he stared into those blues. "I need ta ask ya something and I don't know how ta. . . ."

Fraser nodded. "Just ask me." Fraser too, was nervous and wished that he could express how he felt for his partner.

"Okay . . . This is gonna be hard, Frase so bear with me . . . I had this dream about ya. I dreamed that you ran off with this certain Italian that we both know and it tore me apart. I couldn't understand how you could abandon me after all we've been through and. . .."

"Oh Ray, I would never do . . . "

"Hold on Frase." Ray cut him off and looked down. "Lemme, finish please. When I woke up from this nightmare, I vowed ta myself that I would never let that happen. That I would do everything ta keep . . ." Ray glanced up and continued. " Fraser, what I need ta know . . ." and he froze when he looked into his partners' beautiful grey-blues only they weren't grey-blues anymore. He froze when he saw the lights dancing in Fraser's eyes. There were blue flashes and red ones and then followed by white ones that streaked then bursted in the Mounties eyes like stars bursting in the sky. Ray stood there openmouthed gawking at the array of colored lights that danced and rained in his partner's eyes. Then he heard it. He heard blasts and booms coming to him from all directions and it staggered him. The explosions in the air and the lights of many colors rained in Fraser's eyes and then Rena's words came back at him."Oh, you'll know. You'll hear blasts and booms bursting in the air and you'll see lights raining and dancing in those eyes when your love looks at you and you'll know that this is the love of your life! You'll know you have just plummeted head over heels in love!" and Ray was stunned.

Fraser watched his partner as the detective stood there open-mouthed. He murmured. "Ray? . . .Ray, are you all right? Ray, it's midnight and the new year has arrived. Do you hear the fireworks?" 

Ray snapped out of his reverie and whirled around to look outside and saw the rockets bursting in the sky. They left long white streaks as they shot upwards into the sky then burst in the air raining down in brilliant colors of red, blues and whites. He turned back to look at Fraser and saw those same lights dancing in his partner's eyes and knew that this was the love of his life. Laughing out loud he took hold of Fraser's hands and whispered. "Oh, Fraser . . . I'm in love . . ."

But Fraser reached up quickly and pressed his fingers to Ray's lips. "No. . . . don't say it! There's something that I need to say to you first! I've been waiting a long time to say this . . . I'm in love with you, Ray and I have been for a very long time now and I need for you to know that I need you and love you."

Ray stopped laughing and was stunned.

Fraser saw him freeze up and that scared him. 

Ray was shocked because this is what he had waited to hear from his partner for so long and Fraser had finally said it.

"Ray? . . did you hear me?" asked Fraser unsure as the detective stared at him in shock.

"Oh God, Yes, I heard you and I just can't believe that you finally said it, Fraser because I've waited so long to hear it! I'm in love with you too."

Fraser exhaled sharply, deeply relieved that Ray wasn't offended. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his partner and pulled him close to his body holding him tight.

Ray buried his face into the Mountie's shoulder and pressed his body even tighter into Fraser wanting to stay in this embrace forever. 

They held each other indulging in each other's arms. Fraser pressed his nose into Ray's soft blond hair breathing in the mixture of shampoo, gels and the essence of Ray.

Ray breathed in Fraser's scent off his tunic that was a mixture of starch, clean material and Fraser. They held onto each other too afraid to move and too afraid to release each other.

Fraser then whispered. "Ray?"

"M-m-m?"

"Ray?"

Ray finally looked up. "Yeah?"

And that's when the Mountie reached over and captured Ray's lips into his own.

Ray felt those soft lips on his and reached up for more. He clung onto Fraser attempting to taste much more of the Mountie's lips. Fraser ran his tongue across Ray's bottom lip and the detective moaned. 

He then probed the detective's inner warmness with his tongue and that's when the real kiss began.

Ray uttered a loud guttural moan when Fraser's tongue caressed his own and he pushed upward seeking more .

Fraser gave him more. Kissing Ray fervently he backed the detective into the desk then onto the desk sending papers and books scattering to the floor as he climbed on top of Ray.

Ray wrapped both arms around Fraser's neck and pulled him in closer devouring his mouth. Both of their lips slid and pressed, tongues probed and searched, and mouths clung desperately to each other.

Fraser was straddling the detective and was now pumping into him disregarding everything around them.

Ray reached down and cupped Fraser's butt to pull him closer to him as he moaned. "Oh God, Ben!"

Bob Fraser cleared his throat to make it known that he was in the room.

Fraser froze then looked up.

Ray was gasping as he glanced up at the Mountie.

Bob Fraser looked at his son then added. "I see you and the yank have decided to start on the grandchildren?"

Fraser stared at his father for a second and then he looked down at his partner. "Ray?"

Ray was still trying to catch his breath. "What?"

"Maybe we should do this in your apartment. We don't want to mess up Miss Rena's paperwork."

Ray gazed into the Mounties eyes then nodded. "Yeah, I think yer right. Doing it here is not the way ta do it for our first time. I really prefer doing this on a bed."

"Right you are." And Fraser started off.

Ray stopped him. "Wait! You do promise that we're gonna do it at my apartment right?"

Fraser nodded. "Oh, most certainly!"

Ray smiled. "Okay . . . you can get off me now."

The Mountie nodded and jumped off his partner.

Ray got off the desk and adjusted his clothes. "Okay. Let's hurry ta my place."

Fraser nodded. "I agree, so I'll follow you."

Ray started out then came back and picked the book off the floor. 

"What are you doing?"

"We're taking this with us. That way if ya decide ta have another one of those bizarre dreams, we'll know what ta do."

Fraser smiled. "Right you are." The Mountie held the door open for his partner and waited till he walked out and added. "Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to know something?"

They both headed down the hallway of the building.

"And what do you need ta know? It's not concerning the Italian is it?"

"No Ray. No Italian's are involved in this question."

"Very good, then you can ask me."

"Do you think you could give me children? I mean, they're not for me, they're for my father who insists on wanting grandchildren."

Ray stopped and stared at his partner. He flipped open the book and began his search. "And just how many times did you make me pregnant in this dream? Gimme a minute ta look up the interpretation of children, Mr. Kowalski-ta-be. "

The end.

* to dream of a crowd of children indicates exiting news.*

Now, the end.

comments, okay. . droopy_jack@excite.com 


End file.
